


Persephone Lied

by spuffyduds



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't go quite the way you've heard it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persephone Lied

The truth is, I was bored.  
My mother blissing ahead of me, rosebuds rising in her footsteps,  
And I skulking behind, thinking,  
Oh look. She walks in beauty.  
Again.

Her power could boil rivers, if she chose.  
She doesn’t choose. She scatters  
Heliotrope behind her.

And me, I’ve no powers. I think she’d like  
A decorative daughter. A link to the humans  
She feeds with her scattered wheat.  
A daughter wed to a swineherd’s just the thing  
To show that Demeter’s a down-to-earth  
Kind of goddess.

Do you know what swineherds talk about?  
_Swine._  
Diseases of, ways to cook;  
“That ‘un’s got no milk for ‘er shoats;  
Him, there, he’s got boggy trotters.”

And when he leaned in, smiling,  
While we sat in a bower sagged with Mother’s honeysuckle,  
When he said, “Now,  
My herd’s growing and I’m thinking I could feed a wife—”  
That’s when I snapped, I howled, I ran.

And when a hole opened up, a beautiful black, in all the pastels of my mother’s sowing.  
Let me fix the lie: Nobody grabbed, nobody pulled.  
I jumped.

I thought it was a tiny earthquake,  
Thought I was killing myself,  
Starting a long journey to Hades.  
It was a more direct trip  
Than I’d imagined—  
I landed in his lap.

He just looked at me, said “Well,”  
And kept driving his chariot down,  
Flicked his leather reins near my face.  
He did not give me flowers.  
He never spoke of pigs.

Didn’t speak much at all. Just took me down in darkness  
And did dark things.  
I liked them.

I stumbled through his grey gardens, after,  
Sore and smiling.  
And the gardener said, “Little girl,  
Little sunlit flower,  
You belong in the world above.  
Trust that they’ll come for you,  
But while you wait  
Don’t eat the food of the dead, for it will trap you here.”  
And I said _give me the fucking fruit_.

But when I ate I could hear her howling,  
See her spreading winter on the world.  
My poor mother, who missed me after all;  
My poor swineherd, starving.  
Huddled up for warmth with the few he hadn’t eaten.

I spat out half the seeds.

So now I suffer through the summers,  
Smile at the swineherd who tells me  
Which shoat is off its feed.  
Smile at my mother and walk behind her.  
My powers have come to me now, and in her candy-colored wake I scatter  
Sundew and flytrap, nettles and belladonna.

I smile and wait for November,  
For when I come back to you.  
Your clever cold hands and your hard black boots.  
I don’t ask what the leather is made from.  
I don’t think I want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I put this on my LiveJournal eons ago and tongue-in-cheek titled the post, "Because CLEARLY there's a market for this kind of thing." And then it turned out to be the most-commented on thing in my LJ ever, and then somebody posted it on Tumblr (with credit, thankfully) and it kinda exploded. Shows what I know.


End file.
